The present invention relates to pipe joints.
Pipe joints are already known which comprise a pair of tubular joint members having a gasket holding annular projection on each of butting end faces thereof, an annular gasket interposed between the butting end faces of the joint members, and threaded means for connecting the joint members together.
The conventional pipe joint is so adapted that when the threaded means is tightened up, the two joint members are drawn toward each other, pressing the annular projections against the respective opposite surfaces of the gasket to provide a fluidtight joint. At this time, the annular projections only are strongly pressed against the gasket with the resulting likelihood of the gasket bending or twisting. This leads to the problem of decreasing the pressure of the annular projections on the gasket to entail a reduced sealing effect.